The Blackout
by Je T'aime Paris
Summary: Andy finds out she's pregnant with Sam's child sometime after the Blackout. What is she going to tell Luke? How is she going to tell Sam? McSwarek all the way! R&R
1. Chapter 1

No. No. No. No. This could not be happing to her! It was just one night. And now as she looked down at a pink plus sign on the stick in her hand,her life was about to change drastically. What was she to do? She's with Luke, but now she's pregnant with another man's child. And that man just so happens to not only be her partner but also her training officer and one of her closest/best friends who she just so happens to have feelings for. _Sam Swarek_.

Okay so maybe on the night of the blackout things went a little...no a lot father than what she intended to be. The only people that know about the blackout are Traci, herself, and obviously Sam. Oh God, Sam! What was she supposed to say to Sam? _Oh, hey, remember the night of the blackout? Yeah, well, I'm pregnant. _She pulled out her found and sent a text to Traci.

Andy: **hey, you busy? **

Traci: **not really...y**

Andy:** how soon can you be over**

Traci: **10 min at the most...u ok?**

Andy:** no...I reaallyy really screwed up this time, Trac... I don't know what to do**

Traci:** hang in there... be there soon**

Andy put her phone down and curled up on her couch. Worst day ever. She flipped through the channels,only to find nothing that interested her. Traci's ten minutes felt like more like hours to Andy, but sure enough Traci showed up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Traci asked in a concerned tone. Andy could help but tear up.

"No. Like I said, I screwed up big time." How was Andy supposed to tell Traci? She know's it's not going to be easy telling Traci, better yet Sam and Luke.

"You remember what I told you about the blackout right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do wit-Wait, you aren't...are you?" All Andy could do was nod. "Are you sure it's Sam's?"

"Well, it's _definitely_ not Luke's!" Andy stated outright. Sure enough she started crying again.

"Aw, sweetie, it'll be okay," Traci said as she pulled Andy into a comforting hug.

"How do you know? How am I supposed to tell Sam? What am I gonna say to Luke?" A million questions were running through Andy's head all at once.

"We can get to that later, okay? Start with Luke. How do you feel about Luke?"

"I don't know, Trac. I mean, I like Luke, but I guess I never really loved him. But its- its like he's married to his work, ya know? He's never around anymore. Always caught up in whatever case he's working on. I guess that's why I went to Sam. Because that was a time I needed Luke. I killed someone, Trace! And where's Luke? In his office working a freaking case! He didn't even bother asking if I was okay that night or week, even. But Sam, however, he has always been there for me whenever I've needed him the most. I guess I've started having feelings for Sam. Maybe I always have felt that way and just didn't want to admit it. I'm just scared that my feelings for Sam, the blackout, and my being pregnant are just going to ruin mine and Sam's relationship. I guess that why I went with Luke... Luke was always the _safe_ choice."

"So are you going to break up with Luke?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but I need to make things right with Sam first. It's just I don't want Sam to think I'm just trying to do that just because I'm pregnant with his child. But, Trac, I really really like him, maybe I even love him. You know what? I think I'm gonna end things with Luke tonight."

"You really should. Besides he feels the same way about you."

"What makes you think that?" Andy asked curiously.

"I can tell by watching the way he looks at you. And I'm not the only one who has seen it either. The whole station can see he has it bad for you." Traci looked up at the clock. _3:15._ "Hey look, I'm really sorry,Andy, but I have to get Leo from school. Talk later?"

"Yeah... Traci?" Traci turned to look at Andy. "Thank you for being here for me. It means a lot. You know you're the best best friend a girl could ask for."

"Any time, girl! See ya!" And with that Traci walked out the door. Andy went to go take a shower. As soon as Traci got in her car, she sent a text to Sam.

Traci:** Hey Sam look... I can't say much because its not my place to say but Andy is at a time in her life when she is going to need you the most...so pleaasee DO NOT screw things up with her okay? I see the way you look at her and I know without a doubt that you love her and you wouldn't dare hurt her on purpose...but if you so much as hurt her in the slightest way possible be prepared to fear the wrath of the best friend okay?**

Sam:** umm is she okay? and you're right by the way...i would never **

Traci:** like i said its not my place to say, but just promise me you'll be there for her NO MATTER what**

Sam:** you know I would...but ya... Promise**

Traci:** good...just know that if u ever break that promise u better watch out because not only will I want to kill u but (if they knew) Jerry, Oliver, Frank, and Noelle will too**

Sam: **man Nash...protective much?lol if they know what?**

Traci:** you'll see...gotta go**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Andy, now or never." Andy muttered to herself. Tonight she was ending things with Luke. She sat at the table with the Rookies as she watched for Luke walk into the Penny. Andy thought about what Traci said a to her a week ago. "How do you feel about Luke? Sam?" She got up from the table and looked at Traci.

"Alright, I'm gonna do this." Andy said with confidence. Traci gave her an approving nod. Andy walked over to the bar where Luke sat.

"Hey, Luke, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Andy asked Luke. Luke turned around and stood up.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. Together they walked out of the Penny.

"Look, Luke, I-things have changed, and-" Andy didn't really know what to say. Luke interrupted her.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Well, this was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

"Yeah... I guess I just don't feel the same way about you as I used to."

"What made you change your mind? Is there someone else?" Luke questioned her. Busted. Andy was trying so hard not to drag Sam into this. She wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"Kinda...look i don't know even if this guy feels the same way about me. But I know that it wouldn't feel right nor would it be right to stay with you if I love someone else." Andy stated.

"I get it Andy. It's understandable. Sometimes you don't really have a choice in who you fall for. But just one question. It's Swarek isn't it?" Luke asked

"Yeah. Luke, I'm really sorry it has to be like this. You're a great guy and just know you'll find the perfect girl for yourself. But I'm just not her."

"Yeah. Friends? Because I don't want things to end on a bad note."

"Me either. So yeah. Friends. Goodbye Luke." And placed a kiss on his cheek. She hated to see him like that. Luke walked back into the Penny, as Andy turned around the corner, only to run into Sam. Great. Awkward. She prayed to God he didn't hear any of the conversation.

"Oh sorry," Sam said. "Did something happen between you and Luke?" He asked.

"Yeah. Did you hear any of that?"

"Well does 'any of that' include 'What made you change your mind?' to 'It's Swarek isn't it?'?" Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe," Andy replied shyly, "Look I'm sure that you don't feel the same way, Sam, but I just want you to know that that's the way I feel." Andy continued to ramble, but before she knew what was happening, the space between her and Sam was closed. She kissed him back. They finally broke apart. Sam spoke up.

"I had to get you to shut up somehow," he said and she giggled, "Andy, I want you to know I feel the same exact way."

"Good, but can we just take things slow. Luke and I just broke up not but 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah, but-" he started to say something, but she cut him off.

"Sam, just shut up and kiss me!" She demanded.

"What ever keeps you from your incessant rambling, McNally!" They both laughed as he kissed her again. She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Take me home?" She asked Sam.

"Anything for you," he replied. They walked hand in hand to his truck.

_Three weeks later_

Andy and Traci had been talking for at least for half an hour in the locker rooms after shift.

"So, how are things with you and Sam?" Traci asked.

"They're pretty good. We're taking things slow though." Andy replied.

"Good. Have you told him yet?"

"No, Im planning on telling him tonight."

"Good luck, girl. But you know that there's nothing to be scared about. He will be over the moon."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Traci sure knew what to say.

"I'm just scared that he will think I'm only with him because of the baby." Andy was so nervous about tonight. She looked down at the ground.

"Andy, look at me," Traci said, "everything will be fine." Andy got up and walked over to Sam.

"Hey, babe, you ready for tonight?" She asked him. He nodded

"You know it."

"Good. I'll see you at six? You made sure you got tomorrow off, right?"

"Yes and yes," they got in the truck and drove off.

* * *

Andy was dressed by the time sent her a text saying he was here. She walked out the door and over to his truck. Right before he drove off, his phone buzzed? It was Traci

Traci:** Just a little reminder: keep in mind what I said...1) be there for her NO MATTER what (like I said she's is at a time in her life when she is going to need you the most.)... 2)don't screw this up...3) if you hurt her, i will kill you:)**

Great, Sam thought, the overprotective best friend is breathing down my neck. He texted back.

Sam: **a promise made, is a promise kept**

Traci: **good...we never had this conversation;)**

Sam: **okay**

"Who's that?" Andy asked curiously.

"My sister." Sam lied

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah she lives in St. Catharines," he stated

"Oh," Andy replied. They got to the restaurant. Sam and Andy had a decent conversation. They laughed. They were probably the loudest ones there. Andy looked down at her watch. _7:30_ She looked up. Sam had just finished his meal. Here we go, she though to herself.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." She stated.

"Okay?" He was curious as to what she had to say.

"Kay, this is really hard to say. Umm- okay so its just I've been trying to figure out how to say this for almost six weeks now and I still don't know what to say. But remember the blackout?" She said nervously. He could tell she was nervous.

"Yeah, McNally, how could I forget that?" He grinned but soon realized it might have been better if he hadn't said that.

"Yeah, well, I'm-_I'm pregnant_."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam almost choked on his water. Andy's words still lingered in his head. She's pregnant?

"Im, sorry, you're what?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Pregnant, Sam. I'm pregnant." Andy replied. Sam was still processing this.

"Is it mine?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Andy said quietly. Sam just sat there quietly not saying a word. It had Andy worried, "Sam, please say something, okay? You're starting to scare me. I know you're shocked. I'm still shocked, and I just found out four weeks ago." Sam started to get up from the table.

"I'm sorry, I just need to go and think things through." He said nervously.

"Sam, _please_, lets just talk about this, because you and I both know we have a history of running away from each other when it gets tough and I know that if we don't talk now we probably won't talk for a while. So please, stay?" Andy was practically begging Sam.

"McNally, I-" Traci's words popped into Sam's mind._ She's is at a time in her life when she is going to need you the most...Be there for her_. "Okay, fine. Let's talk." Sam said while sitting back down in his seat.

"Thank you," Andy said.

"So we're having a baby," Sam stated. He was trying to process this. Andy just nodded. "Just to be clear, you're sure it's not Luke's? Not that I don't want anything to do with him or her, which don't get me wrong, I really do want to, but ya know."

"Yes, Sam, I'm definitely sure, because in order to make a baby, you have to do something which ended a while before mine and Luke's relationship did," Andy said, "Just, what about us? I mean having a baby is sort of a big thing, and we just got started dating, and-"

"You know what? To me, it doesn't really matter if we just started dating and are already having a baby together. Okay? All that really matters to me is that we both love each other, Andy, and knowing that we are gonna raise this baby together," Sam said.

"I love you, Sam, and I'm was just worried that you would have just thought that I wanted to be with you because of the baby. I know it sounds really really stupid, but you know how much I over think things."

"Andy, Sweetie, I would _never_ think that in a million years," Sam assured Andy.

"You promise you're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Andy asked.

"Andy, I love you, and _nothing_ in this world will ever change that. Okay? Look, I will even prove it to you! I will show you every single day until this baby is born, no even _after_ this baby is born. Okay? I'm gonna make you dinner, I'm gonna take out your trash, I'm gonna walk your dog,-" Sam stated, but Andy interrupted with a laugh and happy tears streaming down her face.

"Sam, I don't have a dog."

"Okay, fine then. Later on down the road, we'll get a dog. Labradoodle, a mutt from the pound, and name it Boo Radley. I've always liked that for a dog." Andy started to giggle.

"Sam, okay, I believe you," She said right before she kissed him,"Can we go to your place tonight?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said. They both got it the truck, and went to Sam's house.

* * *

Andy put on a pair of Sam's sweatpants and one if his shirts, and crawled into bed with Sam. She curled up next to him. Sam spoke up.

"Move in with me." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" And asked. She turned to look at him.

"I mean it doesn't have to be now, it could be a in a few months, when the baby comes, just whenever. But move in with me?" Sam asked again. He turned to look at her.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay?"

"Okay, yes! I'll move in with you." They kissed. A few minutes later Sam was almost asleep until he heard his name."

"Sam, are you awake?" She asked.

"No, McNally, I'm dead asleep," Sam said sarcastically. She smiled," What do you want?" He said in his sleepy voice.

"Just so you know, it can't be a labradoodle."

"McNally, what on God's green earth are you talking about?"

"I'm saying our dog cannot be a labradoodle. It has to be a black and white husky with blue eyes," Sam sighed at what Andy just said.

"Yes, Your Highness," he joked. They both started laughing.

That night they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, while Sam held Andy closely and had his hand over hers on her stomach.

* * *

**So guys let me know if you have any ideas on where I should take this story. I've come to a point with writer's block. So any ideas will be helpful. Thank so much for the reviews...keep 'em up:)**

**~ Hannah 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"So when should we start telling people?" Sam asked on the way to work.

"I was thinking later like in a few months, but I think we should tell Oliver and Jerry sooner." Andy replied.

"Yeah. I think we should surprise them at the Penny tonight." Sam suggested.

"Oh my goodness, yes. Plus, they don't know we're together right?" Andy asked.

"Not that I know of." Sam said.

"Okay, so tonight at the Penny we can just tell Oliver and Jerry about the baby and then we also tell everybody about us. If that's okay with you." Andy suggested. Sam pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's do it," He said.

They got out of the car and walked into the station.

* * *

After shift, everybody left to go to the Penny. When Sam and Andy pulled up, they sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Ready McNally?" Sam said as he held Andy's hand.

"You bet," Sam leaned over the console of his truck and kissed her. They walked happily into the Penny together. Once they spotted Oliver, Jerry, Frank and Noelle, they walked over to them. As the walked up, Sam reached for Andy's hand. People from Fifteen stared when they noticed Sam and Andy holding hands.

"Woah woah woah, Brother when did all this happen?" Oliver blurted out pointing his finger at Sam and Andy.

"Four weeks ago," Sam said.

"Ha! Pay up, Barber!" Oliver shouted. Jerry sighed and pulled two twenties from his wallet,"Drinks on me tonight," Oliver said waiving the forty dollars in Jerry's face. "I take it 6 beers all around?"

"Actually, Oliver, can I get a lemonade instead?" Andy asked. A smirk formed onto Sam's face. Noelle thought hard for a second. She stood up.

"Hey, Andy, come here for a second,"Noelle said. They walked away from the table and toward the restroom, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Yep." Andy said.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Who would have ever thought that Sammy would ever start a family," Noelle joked, "How far along are you?" Great, Andy thought, what am I supposed to say. She never thought of it. She got pregnant when she was still with Luke.

"Yeah, funny story. Eight weeks."

"Eight? Wait, didn't we have a blackout around then?" Noelle asked curiously.

"Yeah," Andy dragged it out.

"So it's Luke's?" she asked. Andy shook her head.

"Sam," Andy said. Noelle's eyes widened. She was shocked that Sam and Andy would ever do something like that when she was with somebody else.

"So you and Sam hooked up when you were still with Luke."

"Yeah," Andy said. Just then Sam walked up to them and interrupted.

"Hey, ladies, hate to break it up, but Frank wants you," he said pointing at Noelle. Little did the two know, but Luke had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

They sat back down at the table and joined in the conversation. Andy leaned over and whispered to Sam.

"Noelle knows," she whispered

"What? How?" Sam asked shocked.

"She figured it out. Put two and two together," Andy replied. Sam was about to say something when Oliver spoke up.

"Everything alright, Sammy?" He asked. Noelle grinned at Sam and Andy, and Sam rolled his eyes at her. Andy just giggled. "What?" Oliver was curious.

"Well brother, in fact, things couldn't get any better," Sam stated,"I've got a beautiful girlfriend who just agreed to move in with me and together the three of us can and will be a happy family." Andy blushed, but Sam kissed her. Jerry choked on his drink.

"Aww, wait what?!" Oliver asked shocked. Noelle, Sam and Andy started laughing.

"You heard him. I'm pregnant," Andy spoke up.

"Congratulations guys!" Oliver, Jerry, and Frank said ecstatically.

"Thanks! Just can you guys keep it quiet. I don't want the whole division knowing yet, especially Luke," she added.

"Why Luke?" Jerry asked.

"Long story, okay?" Andy said trying to hide the fact that she cheated on Luke. She still felt guilty of cheating on him, but didn't regret it.

"Oh," Jerry said, still clueless. Oliver and Frank nodded understandingly.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, the first fight of the evening. We have homicide detective Luke Callaghan from 15th Division against Officer Sam Swarek from 15 as well. Gentleman," the announcer said over the mic. Sam and Luke said good luck and began to fight. Andy knew Sam was supposed to fight, but had no idea Sam was to fight Luke in this years Fite Nite. In fact no one did, except Luke and the person who organized fite nite this year. Oliver walked over to a worried Andy.

"Did you know they were fighting tonight?" Oliver asked. Andy just shook her head.

"No, they told Sam he was fighting a couple of days ago. He didn't know it was against Luke until 10 minutes ago."

"Oh," they stood there in silence for a moment. Andy saw Traci give her a look from across the room. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned around to cheer Sam on.

"Come on, Sam! You've got this!" She yelled.

The bell rang and they started to fight. When out of nowhere, Luke hit Sam hard. Luke put Sam in a head lock and continued to hit Sam.

"Oh my god! Sam!" Andy started freaking out. As Luke hit Sam, he leaned down and said something to Sam.

"That's for getting _my_ girlfriend pregnant!" Luke whispered into Sam's ear. Sam didn't know what to think of that. Luke knows? How? He shot Andy a look, and instantly she knew. Luke found out.

Unexpectedly, Sam turned around out of nowhere and knocked the crap out of Luke.

"She," Sam said breathing heavily," is _not_ your girlfriend anymore." With that Sam got up and left the ring.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Andy ran up and asked.

"Yeah, fine, but I think he knows." Sam said.

"You think he knows?" Andy said sarcastically. Just then, Luke walked by Sam and Andy. "Luke! What the heck was that about?" She fussed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luke! What the heck was that about?" Andy fussed.

"Andy, I know he got you pregnant. I'm not stupid." Luke replied.

"Okay, yeah, maybe I am and maybe he did, but that still doesn't give you the right to try the crap outta him, Luke!"

"You're right. I guess I should have thought things through." Luke said.

"You know I thought we ended on a good note, but I guess not."

"Look, Andy, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to do that." Luke apologized.

"I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to," Andy said looking at Sam. Andy was mad at Luke.

"Uh, sorry for, uh, taking it out on you, Swarek." Luke said while turning to look at Sam.

"S'ok," Sam said. Andy and Sam both walked away and over to Traci and Oliver.

"Hey, are you okay?" Traci said while looking at Sam.

"Yeah, what was up with that whole fight." Oliver chimed in.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam said," and Luke knows about Andy's pregnancy."

"Why would Luke be so mad about that. It's not like y'all are together anymore." Oliver said. He was clueless.

"Well you see," Andy started," I got pregnant when I was still with Luke." Oliver mad the 'oh' face.

"That makes sense," he said.

* * *

Andy jumped up out of Sam's bed and ran straight to the bathroom. Sam followed her and held her hair back.

"Andy, are you sure you're okay to work today?" Sam asked concerned. The passed two days Andy had felt nauseous.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Andy, seriously," he said again, "whether you like it or not I'm calling Frank and you're getting the day off, okay?" God, she loved how Sam was always there for her.

"Thank you," she said before she leaned over the toilet again.

* * *

"No I'm not doing it!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, not my orders." Frank said. Boyd once again was making Sam go under.

"What about Andy and you know what else?!" Sam asked.

"Look Sam we'll look out for them okay. I'm sure Oliver, Jerry, Nash, Diaz, Epstein, and even Peck will be there for her and everything else okay? If it were up to me, I wouldn't make you go." Sam sighed and turned to look at Boyd.

"Fine but if something happens you pull me out no matter what okay?"

"Okay, deal." Boyd said throwing his hands in the air.

"How long and when do I leave?" Sam asked.

"Three months tops and in three days."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Sam, I want you and to take the test of today and the three days off and spend them with McNally. Understood? Oh and tell her she has the rest of the week off." Frank ordered.

* * *

"Sam, is that you?" Andy asked. She was in the kitchen.

"Yeah," she heard him say from the front door.

"You came home early," she said

"Yeah, Frank gave me the rest of the day off," Sam said trying to avoid the fact that he was to go back undercover.

"Why?" She asked.

"Andy, I want you to know that I really don't want to do this,but they're making me go undercover again," he said. Immediately Andy's face fell.

"What! Sam, no, you can't," she said. Tears started forming in her eyes. It absolutely killed Sam to see her like this.

"Andy, I know, but I really don't have a choice."

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"Three days," he said quietly.

"How long?" She asked again.

"Boyd said three months tops." She sighed. He pulled her into a big hug. Tears formed on Andy's eyes. She didn't want Sam to go, but she knew she had to. "Look, Andy, it'll all be over soon, and I'll be back home with you and this little thing inside you," Sam said as Andy nodded into his chest.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"You know what? I want you to get Epstein, Diaz and some others to help you move into my house and I want you to start on the nursery, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He kissed the top of her forehead. "So what do you think about for a name?" Andy brought up the subject.

"I don't know, for a girl's name I kind of like Lacey or Maura and for a boy," Sam thought for a second," for a boy, I think I like James or Tyler." He continued. Andy nodded in agreement.

"I like those, but I also like Candace and Paisley Anne. For a boy, I like Austen and Dylan." She said.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too," Andy said.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

* * *

**Okay guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long because of vacations and volleyball. I guess this is short but hey, better than nothing. It might be a while before I update again, but I'm working on it and trying to get it done. Let me know what y'all think...any name suggestions? Let me know! R&amp;R**

**Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

**ANDY**

"Trace, its been four months. He said he would be back by now," Andy said in a panicked tone. She was worried. Sam should have been back a month ago. God, she could just kill Boyd sometimes. "What if- what if something happened to him! Oh my God! I can't raise a baby on my own!" She sobbed.

"Andy, calm down. Everything will be okay! He's gonna come home," Traci said.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked curiously.

"Because he's Sam Swarek, and Sam Swarek always finds his way back by your side." Traci said as the got out of the car. Together they walked into the doctor's office. Ten minutes later, a nurse came out.

"Andy McNally?" They walked into the room. Andy hopped up onto the chair. "Alright, Miss McNally, ready to find out what you're having?"

* * *

**SAM**

Sam sat in a café waiting for his handler to show. Boyd told him three months, but three months ended a month ago. He missed her like crazy. He constantly thought about Andy. It's what kept him going throughout the day. He couldn't wait to get home. Jamie Brennan was finally starting to let Sam in, well, in this case JD. There was talk of a huge shipment coming in in a couple of weeks. Sam figured that that could be when he could finally get out and go home to Andy. God, he missed her.

"Just a few more weeks," he said to himself. The door came opened, and in came Boyd.

"JD, man, what's happenin'?" Boyd said as if they were old friends reuniting. He sat down.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Sam asked

"Same," Boyd said. Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded up envelope.

"Well it was nice seein' ya, man!" Sam said. He stood up.

"Yeah, likewise." Boyd remained sitting. Sam casually slid the envelope onto the table, and walked off. Boyd picked it up, then got up, bought a coffee, and walked to his car. He sat in the car and opened the envelope. He found to notes. One addressed to himself and another to Andy. Boyd read the one addressed to himself.

_Talk of shipment coming in a few weeks. B finally letting me in. Get back to you later on shipment once i know more. Give second note to her. _

* * *

**ANDY**

Andy and Traci got back to the station. Traci walked her up to the front desk. She hated desk duty. Andy looked down and saw an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and read it. Traci continued to talk.

_Coming to an end. Few more weeks. Tell Jer and Ollie hi for me. Miss you. Love y'all more._

_ S. S._

"Oh my God!" Traci squealed. "I can't believe you're having a-"

"Not possible," Andy whispered, interrupting Traci. Not realizing it, Andy placed her hand on her small bump. Traci stopped talking and looked at Andy.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"Nothing," Andy said smiling.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Andy walked up and down the baby section in Walmart. She had already walked through the maternity section and found a couple of cute tops. Now she figured she could start getting a few things for Baby Swarek. She picked out a couple of blankets, two onesies, a pack of pacifiers and a bottle, and placed them into her buggy. She finally worked her way down to the hardware section and looked through the paint samples. She finally found the perfect shade of color for Baby Swarek's nursury. She picked up the small can of paint and walked toward the counter to buy it. As she turned around the corner, she bumped into the one person she least expected to see and dropped the can of paint onto the floor. That person was Sam Swarek.

"Oh. My. God. Sa-!" She said in shock.

"The name's JD," he said cutting her off nonchalantly. Sam reached out and shook her hand. "uh sorry about your paint."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm Andy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Andy." Sam smiled at her.

"Likewise, JD," she smiled back.

"Here, why don't you let me take you out to dinner to make up for the can you dropped." Sam said. He looked down at the pink paint that splattered all over the floor. Instantly his face lit up.

"No, you don't have to," she said.

"Andy, I insist. After all its sort of my fault you, uh, dropped your pink paint."

Andy looked around to make sure there was nobody around before she whispered. "Sam, as much as I want to say yes, you know we can't. We're not-" she paused right when someone walked by,"We're not even supposed to be talking to each other right now."

"I don't care, we'll go somewhere where no one knows us." He whispered.

"Okay," she said giving in.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay." They both smiled

"So you're having a girl?" Sam asked, still smiling

"Yeah, I am. A little girl." She said.

"Congratulations," he said. Andy looked around again.

"No, congratulations, Daddy." She whispered.

"Look I really have to go, but meet me back here at six tomorrow night?"

"Deal. What should wear?" She asked.

"Uh, just something casual I guess," he said.

"Okay," she said, before toning it down,"love you," she whispered again.

"Love you too" he whispered back.

"Love you more."

"Not possible."

"Yes, possible," and with that, they parted their separate ways.

* * *

Guys Im so sorry i haven't updated in a while... Ive been out of town and there hasn't been any wifi where im at ... Next chapter is almost done:)


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Andy stepped into the locker room this morning, Traci knew something was up with Andy. She was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. Not a single soul had seen her smile like that since before Sam went undercover.

"Good morning, Trac! How was your night? Mine was amazing, fantastic, great, awesome, or just all of those combined!" Andy rambled as she walked up to her locker.

"Uh, good morning to you too,Andy. What's gotten into you?" Traci asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Andy nonchalantly, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Mhmm okay, whatever!" Traci threw her hands up. They both giggled.

"McNally, Nash, you two will be riding desk today. Rest of the assignments are up. Serve, protect, and stay safe! Dismissed," Frank said as he brought Parade to and end.

"Alright, what sounds good for lunch?" Traci asked Andy.

"I don't know. What about that new diner on Dupont?"

"Sure, let's go," Traci said. They got up and walked to the car.

* * *

"So are you going to the Penny tonight after shift?" Traci asked.

"No, I don't think so," Andy replied.

"Well, wanna hang out tonight? Movie and pizza?" Traci asked.

"No, I can't," Andy said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I already have plans with somebody else," Andy said quietly.

"What was that?" Traci asked.

"I already have plans with somebody else!" She said quickly. Traci looked at her weird.

"With who?" She asked. Andy didn't say anything. "Andy, who?"

"Sam, okay?! I'm meeting Sam tonight," Andy's admitted. Traci's eyes grew wide.

"Andy! You know you can't do that! It's way too dangerous! You have no idea what he's in the middle of!" Traci fussed.

"Ugh, I know, Trace, I know. I couldn't bring myself to say no when he asked me last night," Andy's hand flew up to her mouth once she realized why she let slip.

"Last night? You saw him last night?!" Traci said.

"Well ya, but on accident. I ran into him at the store last night. Literally," she laughed at her last word. "I was walking and I wasn't watching where I was going. Next thing I know I bumped into someone who just so happens to be Sam and dropped my paint all over the floor."

"Of course," Traci said. They laughed, "What else happened?"

"We just talked as if we had never met, and when no one was around, We quietly slipped a few words here and there. He asked me to dinner just to make up for the can of paint he caused me to spill. I tried to tell him we couldn't, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer." She said

"Yep, that definitely sounds like Sam." They laughed at Traci's comment.

"Yeah. Look, Trac, you can't say a word to a single soul," Andy said.

"I won't. I promise," Traci said.

"Good."

* * *

The clock in Sam's truck hit five 'til as she pulled into the parking lot. She got out and made her way toward the hardware section of Walmart. Many gave her looks as to why she was dressed up, and little did she know, they gave the same to Sam. She was dressed in a knee-length bright pink sleeveless dress with a black belt that gad a big black bow as a buckle and black and white polka dotted flats. Once again she turned around the same corner as she did the night before. She turned around the corner to find that all too familiar face.

"Well, well, well, look who didn't bump into me and spill the pink paint all over the floor." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah," Andy laughed.

"You look amazing by the way," Sam added. She looked down at the ground.

"Uh thanks," she said while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"More than ever," she replied as she smiled. They walked out to Sam's car.

"Wow, no F-150?" She joked.

"Nope,you've got it, remember? Its just me and my Accord," he said as he opened the door. Andy sat down, and Sam walked around and got in.

* * *

"Reservation for Swarek," Sam said once they arrived at the restaurant.

"Right this way," the waitress said. She grabbed two menus before leading Sam and Andy to their table. Sam requested a table in the back corner so they could talk, "What can I get for you to drink?"

"Um I'll take a water with lemon, please," Andy said. The waitress looked at Sam.

"Uh coke, please," Sam said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec with your drink," the waitress said.

"I miss you so much," Andy said after the waitress left.

"I know, me too. How's everybody back at Fifteen?" He asked.

"Good, things are great. Jerry has a new girlfriend," Andy replied.

"Who?" He asked

"Traci."

"Wow," they laughed. Sam got quiet for a second. "I can't believe it's gonna be a girl!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know me either! I do need your help with something. For the nursery, I'm debating on owls, Paris, or a Disney movie themed nursery. Unless you have an idea." Andy said.

"I kinda like the Disney idea," Sam said. "What Disney movie?"

"Well, I was thinking Dumbo, The Little Mermaid, or even Cinderella." She said.

"Don't judge but I like The Little Mermaid."

"And why exactly is that?" Andy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Didn't I say don't judge?" He said.

"I'm not judging!" Andy jokingly threw her hands up in the air.

"My niece makes me watch it with her every time I visit," Sam admitted. A big grin grew across Andy's face.

"Aww, sounds like she's got you whipped," Andy laughed.

"In a few months she probably won't be the only one," he said smiling.

"How much longed do you think it will be until you can come home?" Andy asked.

"Not long. The boss is finally letting me in, and there's talk of a big shipment coming soon," Sam said while trying not to reveal too much.

"Good. I'm ready for you to come home. It's starting to get lonely in your house," Andy said.

"Our house," Sam corrected. They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, our house," Andy repeated. They talked some more until it their food arrived. An hour later the waitress brought the check to Sam.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Sam," Andy said.

"No problem Andy," he grabbed her hand and smiled. She stared blankly at the table. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked.

"Do you ever think about us-like the future us?" Andy asked curiously.

"Yeah I guess so, why?"

"Where do you think we'll be in 3 years?"

"Honestly, I see us married, with kids, and park on Sundays."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. Sam was a little worried by her remark.

"I know what I'm about to say sounds crazy because we haven't been dating but a few months, but good because not only so I see us in the future like you said, but I want that. All with you."

* * *

She said. They finally arrived at the parking lot. Sam walked her to the car door.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I know. I will too, but you know what? I'll be home before you know it. And when I get home, you're gonna have this little girl and I'm gonna-" Sam stopped when he noticed the look on Andy's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think my water just broke!" She said panicked. "Oh my God! Sam, the baby's coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

No more than ten minutes after Sam got back to his cover apartment, there was a knock on his door. He opened the door to find his boss.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Sam said casually, trying not to look too anxious. All he could think about was Andy.

"Oh nothin much. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Brennan said. Sam just nodded. "Oh and drop off your paycheck since you took the day off."

"Thanks, boss" Sam said as he folded the check and put it in his back pocket.

"Hey has, Donnie brought that package yet?" Jamie asked.

"No, he should be coming by sometime soon, I think." Sam replied and looked down at his watch. As if on que, the door opened. Sam opened the door. On the other side was Donnie with that package, an illegal package.

"Great! Open it up!" Jamie said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. Sam got a knife from the kitchen, came back, and cut open the box. Inside was about five or six pounds of coke. They continued to talk until there was a knock on the door. They all looked up at Sam.

"You expecting someone?" Jamie asked. The guys began gathered their things.

"Not that I know of," Sam said curiously, even though he had a really good feeling it was the cops.

"Toronto PD! Open up!" Sam recognized Oliver's voice from the other side of the door.

"Here," Sam quickly led them into the closet to hide them. Sam walked back to the door.

"Officers, is there a problem?"

(Meanwhile)

When Sam shoved the guys in the closet, a box of files fell down. Jamie Brennan bent down to pick it up. In the box was five or six Toronto PD files. It was his file, and the others' files. Shoot. The guy's a cop.

"Shoot!" Jamie said.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Donnie asked.

"What's wrong?! We got played."

"What do you mean?"

"JD isn't JD. Boys, meet Detective Sam Swarek, 15th Division, Toronto PD."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Are you Jacob Dawson ?" Oliver asked.

"In the flesh, otherwise known as JD" Sam said.

"You're under arrest for the assault of an officer," Oliver said as he routinely read him his rights.

"Andy," Sam said as came into the room running out of breath.

"Sam!" Sam walked over beside her and held her hand. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Let's do this McNally."

Half an hour later, Sam and Andy heard the sounds of a newborn's cries.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor said handing the baby girl to her worn out mother. "Do y'all have a name?" Andy nodded and looked up at Sam smiling.

"Isabella Grace Swarek."


End file.
